rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rel'vera Bloodline
Elethiel Rel'vera Race: Highborne Age: ~12000 Alignment: Chaotic neutral Affiliation(s): Shen'dralar, herself, Darnassus Occupation(s): Teacher, diplomat, researcher (spells and magical items) Parents: N/A Siblings: N/A Children: A'anthereas Rel'vera (son) Noteworthy: Highborne progenitor. . . . . . . . . . A'anthereas Rel'vera Race: Highborne, later Quel'dorei Age: Deceased Alignment: True neutral Affiliation(s): Highborne, Quel'thalas Occupation(s): Blacksmith Parents: Malleath Bluewhisper (father), Elethiel Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: N/A Children: Saetraerin Rel'vera (son) Noteworthy: Crafted Rel'vera blade, aided in founding of Quel'thalas. Saetraerin Rel'vera Race: Quel'dorei Age: Deceased Alignment: Lawful neutral Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas Occupation(s): Parents: A'anthereas Rel'vera (father), Eaena Morningheart (mother) Siblings: N/A Children: Alathin Rel'vera (son) Noteworthy: First generation born in Quel'thalas, accumulated Rel'veran wealth . Alathin Rel'vera Race: Quel'dorei Age: Deceased Alignment: True good Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas Occupation(s): Parents: Saetraerin Rel'vera (father), Teestra Rosevale (mother) Siblings: N/A Children: Me'thas Rel'vera (son), Vyre'theran Rel'vera (son) Noteworthy: Honored veteran of the Troll Wars. Me'thas Rel'vera Race: Darkfallen, formerly Quel'dorei Age: 2406 (2396 when raised into undeath) Alignment: Lawful evil Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas (formerly), Scourge, himself Occupation(s): Leads necromantic cult operating between Quel'thalas and the Plaguelands Parents: Alathin Rel'vera (father), Meira Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: Vyre'theran Rel'vera (brother) Children: N/A Noteworthy: Raised as Death Knight by Scourge, began necromantic cult. Vyre'theran Rel'vera Race: Sin'dorei Age: 2375 Alignment: True neutral Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Reliquary Occupation(s): Reliquary researcher (formerly, retired), librarian Parents: Alathin Rel'vera (father), Meira Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: Me'thas Rel'vera (brother) Children: Soven Rel'vera (son) Noteworthy: Senior member of the Reliquary, retired, has large library, has fallen into depression after the Fall of Quel'thalas and death of his wife. . Soven Rel'vera Race: Sin'dorei Age: 1221 Alignment: Chaotic neutral Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Magisters, Kael'thas (formerly), Illidan (formerly) Occupation(s): Magister, Blood Mage Parents: Vyre'theran Rel'vera (father), Velvaria Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: N/A Children: Heilan Rel'vera (son), Zeleda Rel'vera (daughter) Noteworthy: Followed Kael'thas closely, followed in steps to become Blood Mage. . . . . . . Heilan Rel'vera Race: Sin'dorei Age: 501 Alignment: True good Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Sunreavers, Kael'thas (formerly) Occupation(s): Spellbreaker, Sunreaver, aids Reliquary by means of protection Parents: Soven Rel'vera (father), Valendoria Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: Zeleda Rel'vera (sister) Children: Seonia Rel'vera (daughter), Aeriron Rel'vera (son) Noteworthy: Stays in contact with Zeleda (see below). . Zeleda Rel'vera Character page: http://rpheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Zeleda_Rel%27vera Race: Quel'dorei Age: 495 Alignment: Lawful neutral Affiliation(s): The Kirin Tor, Quel'thalas (formerly), the Kirin Tor Offensive, the Alliance Occupation(s): Researcher (spells and magical items), mage of the Kirin Tor, supervisor/instructor Parents: Soven Rel'vera (father), Valendoria Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: Heilan Rel'vera (brother) Chlidren: N/A Noteworthy: Member of the Kirin Tor, resident of Dalaran, fought in the Second War, fought in the Third War, is the only Rel'vera remaining Quel'dorei, fought in the Nexus War, opposed the Purge of Dalaran, fought on the Isle of Thunder Seonia Rel'vera Race: Sin'dorei Age: 199 Alignment: Chaotic good Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, Blood Knights Occupation(s): Blood Knight, blacksmith Parents: Heilan Rel'vera (father), Meriele Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: Aeriron Rel'vera (brother) Children: N/A Noteworthy: Blood Knight. . . . Aeriron Rel'vera Race: Sin'dorei Age: 153 Alignment: True good Affiliation(s): Quel'thalas, the Scryers Occupation(s): Scryer, record keeper, enchanter Parents: Heilan Rel'vera (father), Meriele Rel'vera (mother) Siblings: Seonia Rel'vera (sister) Children: N/A Noteworthy: Spends his time in Outland . Cisa Rel'vera Race: Half-elf Age: 55 Alignment: Chaotic neutral Affiliation(s): Herself, Quel'thalas Occupation(s): Personal bounty hunting, tailoring Parents: James Caldwell (father), Siblings: Millie Caldwell (twin sister) Children: N/A Noteworthy: Shame of Rel'vera. . Millie Caldwell Race: Half-elf Age:55 Alignment: True good Affiliation(s): Stormwind, the Alliance, herself, Maxwell Nevermoore Occupation(s): Student, inn worker, adventurer Parents: James Caldwell (father), Siblings: Cisa Rel'vera (twin sister) Children: N/A Noteworthy: Knows none of her family, is an apprentice conjurer.Category:High Elf Category:Blood Elf